why pein has piercings
by allways-love-you
Summary: the real reason why pein has piercings and why akatsuki was formed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is only going to be a one chapter story but if anyone really does like it I'll write some more chapters for it. Enjoy **

_Flash back_

"On a happy sunny day Pein was walking happily through a park. Pein had so many reasons to be happy. One he had a great wife and two kids that got straight A's at school and were both very skilful ninja's. Pein was a model citizen always did the right thing always looked both ways before crossing the road and always help elderly people. Yep Pein had a great life even a great job that he enjoyed being, a doctor.

As Pein was peacefully walked down the dirt track making sure to stay off the grass just like the sign asked.

Then out of the hedged bushes a depressed looking spiky haired toddler with an ugly peanut thing on his back jumped out. And he had a piecing gun.

"No don't pull that trigger" Pein said calmly to the small redhead. Like a two year old knew how to pull a trigger. Boy was pein wrong.

The little boy pulled the trigger and a few earrings flew at pein but pein wasn't stupid and jumped out of the way. Missing the little red headed devils earrings. Then out of no where a few more earrings flew at him… there was no way the little boy could have refilled with earrings in such a short amount of time. Pein had not time to move so the earrings pierced him all over his face. Pein looked for who had pierced him he saw it was a hyper little evil blonde spiky haired devil! He looked like he was high on caffeine (ramen) three earrings flew into his nose "**AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** pein screamed in pain. The little boys high-fived each other and grinned evilly at Pein. Two twenty year old versions of the two boys came running from the play equipment when they heard the scream. They were both screaming in angry tones.

"**NARUTO!!! GAARA!!!"**

Then to pein they said

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry I don't know how they got away from us, we're so sorry."

Peins eye started to twitch and as he got off the ground he pointed his index finger at naruto and gaara.

"Your kids will pay" pein with a hint of murder in his voice."

_End of flash back_

Itachi and Deidara looked at pein in horror.

"And that is why akatsuki was formed" pein finished clearing his voice. " and also why we want the 9 demons"

Deidara and Itachi were utterly shocked…

"So you made us betray our families and our villages just so you could get revenge on two toddlers?" deidara said…

"Yes" Pein said pleasantly

"But why it's just a few piercings…?" itachi said.

Peins eye began to twitch "Just a few piercings" pein pointed at the piercings on his nose "because of these no one would take me seriously as a doctor. My wife left me with my two children and elderly people would sniff at me if I asked if they need help!"

Itachi and Deidara backed away slowly… so this was what Pein was like when he had break downs konan always said that this is how bad he got but no one ever believed her… thought itachi and deidara.

"NARUTO! You shall die!" Pein was running around the room like a maniac breaking stuff

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!"

he picked up a chair.

"DIE NARUTO!"

he smashed the chair into the wall

"DDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HE HE HE HE HE HE" he was now skipping around the room "DDDDIIIIEEEE!!!!" he kick deidara. And deidara fell to the floor (weak)

"KONAN!!!" itachi said at the top of his lungs.

Pein stopped he was dead still his back was to itachi. He slowly turned his head his eye twitching at rapid speed.

"Why do you want my girlfriend for? Are you going to be like naruto and take my partner away from me too!?"

"ITACHI what is it!" Konan walked in, she noticed pein then deidara lying on the floor.

"OH NO YOU DIDN"T ASK HIM ABOUT THE PIERCINGS DID YOU!?!?!"

"Why are you here konan itachi and I are having a great talk about whose girl friend is whose. Aren't we itachi? AREN"T WE! Ha ha ha fun fun fun!" pein said.

Konan ran over and hugged Pein.

"its okay honey I love you"

"YES YOU MAY LOVE ME BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOR NOT HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH ITACHI!!!" pein pushed konan aside and hurled chairs at itachi. Itachi dodged them.

Itachi's eye changed and suddenly pein saw the little read head again.

"OH NO I HATE YOU ITACHI!"

in the normal world a few seconds later Pein was sitting on the floor in the corner sucking his thumb. Konan walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face. For saying she was having an affair!

Everone left the room and itachi dragged deidara.

Pein cried in his office for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ppl my name is Laura and well my friend "Katie" (btw that's not her name, she wont let me say her really name on the in

**Hey ppl my name is Laura and well my friend "Katie" (btw that's not her name, she wont let me say her really name on the internet.. coz like u know out of all the "Katie's" out there they**** (rapist paedophiles whatever) will find her/him (lol)) wanted me to write another chapter and you know how im such a nice friend coughs well im a loving person (a.k.a loves myself only, hey that's counts doesn't it??) enjoy chapter 2 **

_Disclaimer: I btw __so don't own naruto coz like u know if I did I would be sitting in my mansion drinking ice tea (even tho I hate it) and getting my nails done (lol if I had any)_

_Rephrase that.. getting nails put on… yer that sounds good and I would be like listening to mcr (my chemical romance) live coz like im that rich I could afford to get them to do live performance for me lol_

"So how have you been?" pein said sweetly.

Silence…

"Really oh my god the fork and spoon broke up" pein said staring at the chair across the room

Silence…

"What a slut! How can she break forks heart like that?"

_Meanwhile_

Konan and itachi looked into the white room through the small bullet proof window on the thick steel door. Pein was sitting in the corner, his knee's surrounded by his lanky arms (lack of exercise).

Konan sighed "I never thought his obsession with killing gaara and naruto would get this bad..."

Itachi looked away from the mental patient and stared into Konan's eyes "neither did I..."

Pein saw there lips moving but he could hear what they were saying.

"don't worry chair I will never cheat on you, UNLIKE SOMEONE I KNOW!!" pein darted his glare to konan.

"Never ever, ever!" pein said as he began to cry, hugging the chair.

Dr Uchiha sighed as he walked up to konan and Itachi

"Talking to inanimate objects is one of the first signs on insanity. We have been studying him for many weeks now." madara looked from konan to itachi

"From the story you both told us, we believe that the memory of gaara and naruto 'attacking' him has caused him extreme trauma, and it is causing him to think of everything backwards because that's what happened to him, his life went backwards from noble citizen to criminal. Like you and itachi, konan. He knows your not cheating on him, but from the trauma he believes that he wants you to be cheating on him, which as u can imagine has rattled his brain. So he has made an obsession with inanimate objects to keep him away from thinking about what he wants."

Madara looked at ground then back to Konan's shocked face. "Can u comprehend that?"

"Ye- ye- yes" konan said still in shock of that had happened to her beloved pein.

Madara cleared his throat "well after much thought, the other doctors studying pein and I have thought of a way to fix his mind." Madara looked at the floor and back at itachi, his eyes pleading, he said softly "you will both have to do something for the good of pein's mental state. Because pein 'believes' you to are together. You will both have to show him…" madara examined their wide eyed expressions and said hastily "now pein isn't stupid so he won't fall for some pathetic peck…" madara sighed once again "do this for pein, no one wants to live their life in a small white room talking to a chair…"

"I... I'm willing to do this for pein…" itachi said darting his gaze towards konan to judge her reaction.

Konan calmly took a deep breath and nodded in agreement.

Madara spoke after a few short moments "Now because we can't risk pein being in the room at the time... you both... Convince him, we will have to make a video of it. Just for safety reasons"

Pein glared evilly at the male nurse, eyeing his pale blue outfit as he chained him to the wall, not noticing the massive screen on the other side.

The nurse put ear plugs into pein's heavily pierced ears. He injected a small needle into pains arm, which made pein seem a lot more awake.

The nurse left the room and closed the door in the way out. Peins eyes darted around the white room nothing but walls and a massive screen (easily the size of a movie theatre one)

Music drummed through pein's ears, fast loud pop music. Which reminded him of making out…

Konan and itachi appeared on the screen for a short moment, konan wearing a black underwear and fishnets very similar to the outfit he bought her last Christmas, and itachi wearing black boxers. Konan's body was bent over itachi's, his hands grapping at her hips. They started kissing deeply moving there bodies against each others quickly, not wanting to waste anytime…

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!!" pein screamed

"THAT LYING MOTHER BITCH SHE CAN GO TO HELL WERE SHE BELONGS, THAT STUPID SLUT!

As itachi's hands moved up to konan's bra, the movie stopped.

And madara walked in with a remote control in his hand…

"so pein is konan cheating on you with itachi?'

"YES!! Didn't u see the video?!" pein cried.

"yes I did see the video, and konan isn't cheating on you, that was simply a test to see if that would gain your sanity back. And guess what it did"

madara smiled happy that his job had been done


End file.
